


Серёга

by CitrusDominicus



Series: ФБ 2020: Визуал от M до E [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Swearing, Video, Фандомная битва 2020, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusDominicus/pseuds/CitrusDominicus
Summary: Иногда мудрых учительских (или бывшеучительских) наставлений становится слишком много.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker
Series: ФБ 2020: Визуал от M до E [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904149
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74
Collections: Level 5 Quest 2: Визуал от M до E 2020, fandom Star Wars 2020: Визуал от M до E





	Серёга

**Author's Note:**

> Вес и длительность: 147 МБ, 2:32  
> Источники: видео: Star Wars: Episode I-III, аудио: Пневмослон - Серёга  
> Предупреждения: нецензурная лексика


End file.
